


Just A Day

by sskinner155



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: A normal evening for Sam. Family fluff
Relationships: Sam Uley/Emily Young
Kudos: 5





	Just A Day

The day had been long and dreary. A light rain most of the morning and a difficult client on top. They had gone over the blueprints for the new build four times and now after they were two weeks into the project, they want to change things. Building a house isn't a creative job, the creativity comes after frames are build and installation is in and the flooring is placed.

Sam pulled into his driveway. It had stopped raining, but the front yard of his home was now a mud pit. He and Emily had tried to get grass to grow for years but the shade of the trees and regular rainfall had stifled any growth. They were planning next year to turn half of the yard into a rock garden and upgrade their driveway from gravel to pavement. Maybe if he got enough jobs this year build a sizeable garage. The one they had didn't fit either of their cars.

Stepping out into a puddle he headed up the stairs of his porch and kicked off his shoes before going inside. The kitchen and dinning room was a put together mess. The kids backpacks hanging off the back of the dinning table chairs and Emily's art supplies pulled into a little corner.

"Dad!" Shouted one boy. The stampede followed. Parker his oldest jumped to give him a hug and then Trent and then Camron who was still learning how to walk waddled his way to them. Sam took all three boys in his arms picking them up and given a big squeeze. Then he felt a pop in his back.

Groaning he sat them down. "You three are getting to heavy for me. What is your mom feeding you?"

"You need to stop doing that." Emily said coming out from their bedroom. She gave him a peck on the cheek her normal greeting.

"What showing my kids love and affection?"

She pursed her lips at him. "Your going to throw your back out and you'll have to sleep on the kitchen floor again."

He pinched his lips together he wasn't the young pup he used to be. "Dad will you…will you play smash with us? Please?"

"Is your homework done?" He asked. Parker stepped back looking away. "How about I help you with your homework first then we can play smash brothers. He didn't look thrilled about doing homework first but agreed.

Sam went to his room to change and went ahead and throw a load of laundry in before returning to the kitchen table with Parker. First grade math wasn't hard but making sure Parker was doing it and understanding was key. Sam was just used to doing thinks for other people. Emily started dinner, throwing everything into one pan and setting it in the oven and then she went to give Trent and Camron a bath.

After they did math Parker had to read a short story from his book and answer a couple questions then he had Sam sign off on his school planner. With homework done they booted up the game system and the four of them started playing. Emily joined and helped Camron who was more entertained by pressing the buttons then the action that came from them.

The day had been long, but his evening was short. They ate dinner Trent talking about what he did for the day and Camron adding his own gibberish speech into the mix. While the older two boys helped clear off the table and Sam do dishes Emily took Camron to their room for bed. Quite tv time followed before it was time for the other two to head to bed.

He got up to jump into the shower his knees popping and cranking his neck. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Running his hand through his now long hair he wondered how much longer till silver would start to speckle it.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd ever miss the days of being a werewolf. Back then it had been a burden an unwanted responsibility. Now he wouldn't be opposed to having the extra energy and the body of that time. He rolled his eyes; vanity really shouldn't be a factor.

The shower felt good and worked out his muscles and took off the grime of the day. He throw back on his night pants and shirt going back to the living room. Emily sat on the couch scrolling on her phone she too had changed into pajama shorts and a lose fitting t-shirt.

Taking a seat next to her he sighed. "Tired?" She asked.

"Always. I don't think I'll be able to keep up with the boys much longer. I'd say its about time you turn me in for a new model."

She playfully kicked at his leg. "I'm sure that what the guys say about me."

He grabbed her leg tangling his arm around falling to his side and resting his head on her thigh. "I'd never let them." He said looking up at her.

She gave a laugh setting down her phone and placing her hand on his head combing through his hair. The soft strokes of her fingers and the scratching against his scalp sent tingles down his spine. Slowly after a minute or so he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short family fluff fic of Sam and his family. I was considering of turning this into a smut but wanted to keep the k rating. If anyone's interested in a smut of these two let me know.


End file.
